Half-life
by whiteathearts
Summary: AU: Naomily. Emily was able to sneaked at Naomi's profile for almost 8 years. She is now enjoying her life to the fullest whilst she can. What will happen if the girl she's been shadowing for ages shows to the shop one late afternoon? "okay, I changed the summary. Sorry, not good with it. please try to read it and finds out what will happen next." thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuu.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own skins or any of the characters.**

**So… hello guys. This would be my very first fic, ever. Well, I just wanna try my luck and write all the thoughts I have in my crazy mind. I've been a reader for quite some time and I enjoyed it. I just wanna share mine as well. Thank you in advance! ;)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I walk under a gloomy day which covers Bristol for almost three consecutive days. I supposed it will stay that way for another two days since the headline in news weather forecast tells it all. I do not hate this kind of weather, it is tolerable actually. It's just giving some emotional feelings to persons who are lonely and sad; adding insult to the existing injury. Well, not all circumstances should always have positive results or outcome. I trail down at the sidewalk street to one of my favorite café's in town. I can see and adore all competitive stores and shops that fancy being the top seller when it comes to their items. I always prefer walking than using my car or buses or cab or whatsoever. Going back to the café topic, I've been so loyal and utterly in love in that place. I love coffees so no doubt with what passion I feel for frappes and other coffee forms and blends.

As I've entered the shop, JJ plastered a wide smile on his cute face upon seeing me. "Good morning, Emily. You look good today." His curly hair looks great on him, making him a bit cuter. "The uniform you requested to have is in the back up, I actually put it at the table which I cleaned before so that no…"

"J, it's okay. Thank you." I tap his shoulder to let him know that he's starting to lock on. "I'll get it." He gave me his nodding smile before storming at the kitchen area whilst he's starting to arrange the tables and chairs because after half an hour the café will be open for business. I found the blue polo shirt which has the name of the café on the upper left side with a black apron beside the shirt. I smiled at the thought that I get to decide on what I will do to my life now. Yes, my mum and dearest twin sister won't approve for all the things I make but life is too short. I just need them to understand me. I want to do all the things I want whilst I still can. Savor the moment of happiness, embracing the emotion of sadness and live the life to the fullest. Once we live life, we cannot rewind and undo it. One life, one chance.. so make the most out of it and mine? _This_. Working in this shop with my best mates and living the way I want it to be. Just a simple life. That's all I want and real mates with it. I'm contented, I am happy.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" it was a blunt voice owned by an electric blue eyes which is standing behind me, having a spliff on her mouth. "Don't get me fucking worried about you Ems." I smiled at her protective words. Effy has been my best mate since we were 6. I developed some fucking crush on her which actually led us to be best of friends. She is incredibly stunning without making any effort to herself. She has this weird logical mind which I cannot fathom where it came from. She will just look at you and then she knows everything before you tell her. I sometimes think she is a mongoloid. She is one famous _Alta Sociedad_ member which is being envied by most of the member on the society. She is hot, I can really say that.

"Ef, I am okay. I don't feel sick." I walk towards her and rested my head against the wall beside her. "I wanna do this and you know that this shop is my home. I wanna work hard for this." I gave her a half-hearted smile.

"I'm gonna be here as well." She said emotionless.

"Effy." I wanted to protest from her protective ways.

"Emily, I cannot let you get out of my sight." Her electric blue eyes boring into my soul when our eyes fight against each other for arguments. She's been there for me always and I am lying if I'll say I am not used to it well I am well used to have her around like a fucking shadow.

"I'm not gonna win over this topic right?" I raised my eyebrow and cross my arms against my chest.

"No." she let out a smoke to the window away from me.

I took a deep breath and let out a sigh. When it comes to me, Effy is so fucking paranoid.

"Okay." I smiled at her. "But.. I can do anything I want to do okay?"

Effy shot me a '_what the fuck' _look. And I know what it means.

"The things that you wanna do will still need observation. But I'll take a look to consider those things." She's done with her fag and throws the butt outside. "Emily, if something will happen to you, I will never ever forgive myself. Katie told me to look after you whilst she's in New York. And even if she didn't ask me to do that, I will still look after you. Okay?"

I understand why she acts like that. She loves me. I found myself nodding at her and hug her. I don't need many friends. I just need real mates like her, like Effy. "I am not allowed to feel extreme feelings because I will strain my vital organ. I know that Effy, I know that." She kisses my forehead and wraps her slender arm at my shoulder before we went outside of the back up and starts to run the business.

"Come on. You need to show the world how fucking good is your coffee." Effy smirks at me with now soft eye expression.

We've been so busy for almost 3 hours and I can say that, I am enjoying this kind of diversion. JJ and Pandora are the one's getting most of the orders whilst I get ready the coffees and frappes and Effy is helping at the counter. Well, she really needs not to do the working because she was born affluent but knowing Effy, she will do everything for her friends. We keep on receiving orders and barely looking or talking to each other not unless we need to say something about the customers' orders. This is quite fantastic. We soon witness customers leaving contented and happy with our coffee and service. That's the time we took a break and momentary look each other. I noticed that it was past 2 o'clock in the afternoon at the wall clock. I think I forgot something.

"Meds." Effy is counting our sales in the float. Oh shit! Yes, that's the thing I forgot. "Now." She again uttered a word when she notices that I am not moving a muscle.

"Yes, I forgot my daily _vitamins._" I hurriedly went to my bag at the back up and grab my cute medicine box. I carry it everywhere since Effy will mostly ask me about it. "Thanks." I offered her a smile when I get back to the counter. We have at least 3 customers having their coffee outside the shop's table whilst Panda and JJ is talking animatedly at the other counter, laughing at the same time. Cute.

"Any distasteful feeling?"

" .okay." I took a glass of water since I can feel my throat is fucking drying. I realized I haven't taken any liquids since the shop was open for business. "You don't need to fucking ask me every hour Ef."

"I know." She's done with the counting. "Okay boss, check the sales." She taps the pen in front of me whilst I'm scanning my eyes on the paper she have earlier. I'm quite happy of the result. We have reached the quota for the day. Good sale.

We continue studying the expenses and income when we heard the sound of chimes at the door. I lifted my head and saw a pair of ocean blue eyes in front of the counter. She is gorgeous. That's the first thing came into my mind. She has a long wavy blonde hair, pink kissable lips, pointed nose and rosy cheeks. The best thing that catches my attention was her eyes. They're so blue. Effy has one as well but it is different from the girl's pair of eyes.

"One Vanilla bean crème and honey glaze." I am still not moving a muscle. This girl is a one hell dead drop gorgeous. Oh my god. I'm having a crush on her. I suddenly feel my cheeks flush at the thought of having a crush on a complete random stranger. I was pulled back to reality when I saw her eyebrow curled up.

"Hello. I am sorry. One vanilla bean crème and honey glaze coming up." I said nervously. I heard Effy scoffs and I glared at her.

"Please hurry up? I'm getting late." Customer is always right so yeah. I rolled my eyes because my god this girl has a serious attitude. "I cannot let the time wait for me miss."

"May I have your name?" well we mostly need their name to put in the plastic cup of frappe to know if which frappe belongs to whom. I stayed polite since after all she is still a customer.

"Naomi." She said with a little patience expressing on her face. Nice name for a gorgeous blonde like her.

**Well? Can you please tell me if what do you think for this starter chapter? Thanks guys! ;)))))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Dropping by just to update this poor story. Hahaha. ;))))) thank you for being so nice guys and for visiting or viewing this work. Thanks as well for taking time reading this story. ;)))))))))))**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Naomi_

I am seriously fucking late and add to that lateness is my stomach that's starving to death. I haven't prepared anything for breakfast or lunch. I was so terribly drunk last night with James. We went to Uncle Keith's pub just to spend time together since we are most likely busy during the day since I'm working in one of the most adored Real Estate Company in Bristol as a Project Manager whilst James is just shagging around the town. It requires a lot of my attention since I am in construction industry. And my stomach isn't helping me at all plus my eyes are drooping like Garfield because of not having enough sleep since we got home almost 6 o'clock in the morning. My temples are aching and no ibuprofen to be found anywhere in our apartment. What a hell crap day! I just took a good hot shower, wore a skirt and white long sleeve top and a pair of 6 inches black pointed shoes. I made my hair a bit wavy since I have no time to straighten it all up, grabbed my macbook and folders and hurriedly hopped inside my car and decided to drop at Café de Bristol few blocks away from my office to grab some really nice frappe and donuts.

As I went through the simple glass door, I can see 4 café workers. A curly haired boy and a blonde funny weird girl at the left counter and a brunette girl whom I recognized as an Alta sociedad member in the right counter with a redheaded girl. I kinda actually recognized three of them but I really don't give a fuck right now because I woke up at the wrong side of the bed. I storm my way to the right counter and make my order.

"One vanilla bean crème and honey glaze." I see that the girl with a fiery red hair is still not moving a muscle. Is she staring at me? I am really not in the mood to make some glares today. I curled my eyebrow sending an impression that I am not enjoying wasting my time waiting for my order.

"Hello. I am sorry. One vanilla bean crème and honey glaze coming up." I was kinda in wonder when I heard her saying those words. Husky. It was kinda good to hear and kinda odd for a small girl like her to have that sexy tone. I am really getting late, my mind went back to the thought of me being so late.

"Please hurry up? I'm getting late." I need to have my order immediately. I know it takes time but seriously, I need to have a fucking frappe right at this moment because I am really starving and my throat is craving for a coffee-based beverage. "I cannot let the time wait for me miss." I am really fucking disconcerted. I have a meeting at 3pm.

"May I have your name?" that husky voice again. Okay, I know that café shops sometimes need customers' name for the order but its fucking taking so long.

"Naomi." I simply give her my name.

"Thank you Naomi." How did she manage to spit my name so sexy? I wanted to hate that voice. I'm tapping my fingers at the black marble counter where I can feel someone is staring at me. I caught a pair of strong blue eyes and a lips smirking at me. Elizabeth Stonem, the ever famous bachelorette of Alta Sociedad. The person which is envied by most bachelorette in High Society. My attention was suddenly distracted when I notice the redheaded girl is making a long way to finish my frappe. I saw at my peripheral vision that Effy is glancing worriedly to the redhead. She took a deep breath, not the usual deep breath but deep as in deep breath before releasing the air from her lungs.

"Are you okay?" Effy walk towards her. I can see how worried she is. I heard that Effy Stonem is a fucking cow, a bitch and slut. She is a cold-hearted bitch but seeing her so worried about her friend, I doubt it. I saw the redheaded girl smiled and nodded at Effy indicating she is okay.

"Sorry Naomi… for waiting." She handed me my frappe and donut at last. "Here you go. Hope you enjoy our coffee. Thank you for dropping at our shop." She smiles at me all too lovingly. She has a cute brown eyes, button nose and cute lips. But she's like a little bit pale or kinda bluish. I nod at her and lend my money to pay for the order. She's not as enthusiastic as what she is earlier when I entered the shop. It's like she deteriorated suddenly.

I grabbed my order and made my way out of the café but before I do, I pay one last glance at the redheaded girl and she is staring at me weakly whilst Effy is checking the redhead's features if she is okay or what. She gave me a half-hearted smile before I twitch my lips for an acknowledgement.

My meeting went well and there are new plans, new buildings and new projects that need to be finalized. I fucking swear to god, I am so exhausted. I need a coffee-based frappe or coffee. _Coffee-based frappe…_ I wonder if how she is right now. The state that she has before I left the café is kinda alarming. I think I need to grab one before my throat dries like Sahara.

I can see that the shop is still open until 10 o'clock in the evening and it is past 9 o'clock. I still have an hour to stay at the café and have my cravings. I hopped out from my car and entered the café once more. I see the curly haired boy is now at the counter together with the blonde funny girl earlier.

"Good evening. What can we get for you?" they greeted me from ear to ear but my eyes are elsewhere searching for something… for someone.

"Whizzer! Effy and Emily, they're not here." I heard the girl talking to me about Effy and what was the name? Emily? Yeah, Emily. I diverted my eyes to the girl's name badge, Panda.

"Sorry. I'll have salted caramel frappe please." I gave them a tight smile and sat at the counter. I was kinda disappointed but not really expecting to see the fiery red hair girl at the shop. Maybe a bit hoping that she will be there. Whilst waiting, I grabbed my iphone from my pocket and checked my emails.

"You were looking for Effy and Emily earlier. Are you friends with them?" the blonde girl jumped out from nowhere. Shit! She scares the hell out of me. This girl is kinda an anime form from Japan. I just look at her. "They actual went out to be at the drug store or pharmacy. Whizzer. Maybe Emily is not feeling so well today."

I am not asking anything but this girl is kinda an information lounge. "No. I actually do not know them well aside from the brunette girl, Effy. I think most of you; the three of you are quite familiar to me. I just can't remember where I'd seen your faces." I am sure Effy is an elite person. I saw Panda smiles at me and giggle.

"Effy is the most famous bonkers in the elite society or Alta sociedad as what they prefer. We belong to that group actually." She taps her childish looking pen at the marble counter where I am resting my elbow to support my lazy face. "But we prefer living like this well not that we don't like being rich kids but I do not know. We're still wealthy but we like this but… I really can't explain. Bollocks!" I heard hear laughing and noticing that I chuckle at her explanation too. I heard the sound of door chimes, maybe other rushing customers to have one of the best coffees in town in this café.

"Hey Panda. Sorry we took time." That husky voice. I slowly turn my head to see her. She looks better than earlier. I was so busy studying Emily that I didn't notice Effy is throwing daggers at me by glaring. What the fuck is her problem?

"Whizzer! Emsy are you okay now?" Panda puts the back of her palm at Emily's neck. "Do you have a fever?" she really is worried about her friend. JJ handed me my frappe and genuinely smiles at me. I saw them assisting Emily going to the counter where I am located.

"I am okay, Panda. Thank you." She looks at me after thanking her friend. "I guess you really like our coffee." I gave her a tight smile.

"I am actually grabbing coffee here almost every day before or after my work." I am telling the truth and I am wondering if she is new or what. I saw her let out a cute smile at me before nodding at Effy because the brunette is motioning to go outside wanted to have a spliff for a while. "I actually love the blend of coffee that you have here."

"Thank you." She grabs a glass of water whilst JJ and Panda grab some sandwiches and juice at the kitchen area in the back up for some break. "It is my first day working here actually with these guys and Effy." She pointed JJ and Panda who nods at her. I kinda like staying here and spend most of my time serving coffees rather than working in my family's bu…"

I glance at her and halted from sipping my frappe. I saw her smile and she offered me a club house sandwich from the glass in the counter. "I made them earlier before going out of the shop with Effy." To refuse an offer is an insult so I thankfully accepted the sandwich.

"Panda said earlier that you are not feeling well today? Are you sick?" I am not worried okay? I am just curious. That's all. "And she told me that they came from Elite group. The famous rich kids in town yeah? I know Effy, well, famous." I chuckle.

"No, not really. I am just tired I think but thanks for asking." I can sense some fake answers from Emily. "Yes, they are well-off people. The good thing about them is they never look down on less privilege persons. They've been kind enough to pay for suspended coffees or frappe for someone who cannot afford buying one. Sometimes we give it for free."

Humanity and simple act of charity is existing in them. JJ, Panda, Effy and Emily. I know three of them are well-off but I never heard Emily as part of them as a rich kid. Well, technically she doesn't look like a teenager, maybe something like my age, 25. I didn't have a bad day at all. I think I'll be here most of my spare time having frappe or coffee and having a redheaded girl for a company.

**I know it's kinda boring guys. Sorry. But I hope you still manage to read this story. Thank you. For any comments please feel free to do so. ;0)))))))))))))))))))))))))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooooo. Thanks much for reading this story. I really appreciate it guys. Im actually happy with the number of views and visitors. Im not really into reviews but knowing that someone takes time to read or at least view this story is really a big thing for me. ;)))))))))))))))))))))) thank you…..**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Emily _

I've been so tired these past few days and Effy is really getting so fucking worried about me. She keeps on giving me phone calls and messages asking if I am okay or if I need something or what. Seriously, that girl is fucking paranoid about me being so ill. I am just tired, plainly tired of enjoying the work in the café. I know my body system; I am just tired but very happy. I get to do a lot of things I wanted. I've never been so contented like I am now. I get to serve my own coffee mixture to some random strangers who wanna try it. It gives me unexplainable feeling of contentment and fulfillment. I smile at the thought that some of our customers keep on coming back to the shop to try other blends of frappe or to have the same taste of coffee. I honestly, love the feeling and I am so thankful to my friends who helped me a lot. I've never been this so better before.

"Do you want me to stay in your place?" Effy is having a spliff a bit distant from where I am. I am arranging the tables and chairs outside the shop because it is a new day for a good fucking business. Here we go again. Effy being so fucking protective of me. "Emily." She calls my name out after minutes of me being so quiet. I really love the thought that she loves me a lot but she is really getting so fucking mongoloid about me suffering for something. I am actually better, a lot better than before.

"Effy, I am okay. You do not need to worry yeah?" her bothered eyes are studying my expression; sensing any lies or alibis about how I really feel lately. I gave her a tight smile. She knows that I can handle myself but she still wants to be there for me when everything seems so fast and slow. Literally.

"You still look pale."She said bluntly. This girl is seriously something, she can make herself so worried about me and just a snap she can let an emotionless statement. What the fuck? I sometimes cannot understand this girl's fucking mood but nevertheless, I love her to bits. "Do you want to see your…"

"Effy. I am okay, very okay." I cut her words up before she can completely force some stupid ideas in my mind about me seeing some shitless person. "Babes, I really do appreciate you looking after me but please don't treat me like I am a useless person because I am still breathing Eff. I wanted to live my life as what normal person does. Don't fucking slap to my face about whatever is going on in my body because I am fucking so aware of that, okay?" I know it was a bit unsympathetic but Effy is seriously acting as if I am dying of something. I saw a glint of pain in her eyes. "I am sorry. Just don't get so fucking worried about me, okay? Because if you does, I'm starting to feel so unease about the things I'm currently doing because I'm thinking that it can cause something to me and you'll get a heart attack of too much worrying about me." She occupied the vacant seat in front of me. "You, getting so worried about me make me so anxious and you know that it is not good for me to feel some extreme emotions right?"

"I lost my brother Ems. I don't wanna lose you. Aside of Katie fucking Fitch beats the fucking life out of me if that will happen; I cannot bear the pain of losing my best friend." It was sincere, too sweet of her to bear. She's always been a very dear friend to me, we are like a family. "Just let me take care of you okay?" I am not really sure why Effy is doing all of this shit for me. Yeah I know she lost her brother 2 years ago because of a fatal car accident. Tony was so drunk he still wanted to drive home. His car smashed against a ten wheeler truck which he didn't manage to notice. It was a total wrecked and the way the car looks like, no one can escape the death that time. Sadly, her brother was the one who had the unlucky event.

"Yeah." It was like more of a whisper. I cannot do anything even if I'll protest; she gets to win in most of our bloody fucking arguments so it is pointless for me to pick a debate against her. "Come on inside. We need to help them." I motion my direction to JJ and Panda who are happily enjoying the animated conversation they are having right now whilst cleaning the table for new set of customers that will be visiting our café minutes from now. I bloody love our little family inside the shop.

"Effy, can you please get the order in table 5?" I am so busy giving the change of our customers whilst JJ and Panda keeps on walking back and forth from the customers' tables, to the counter to the back up and kitchen for the sandwiches or freshly made donuts. Effy nods at me and storm her way to the pending customers at table 5 with pen and a piece of paper. This day is enormously busy. I was so tired but customers always come first. In a bit maybe I can take a few breaks. I suddenly feel my chest tightens a bit more than usual of my day. I'm wincing at the pain and feels like I'm going to run after my breath. I managed to give the change of the last customer in the counter before I swayed my body to turn around and put my right hand to grab my heart's surrounding skin. I'm grabbing some air to keep myself conscious. This is not good.

"Can I have a Java choco chip frappe please?" the voice is very much familiar. I look back to the customer and planted a faint smile on my face. I am really not gonna survive this any longer. I can feel my chest tightens hard. JJ hurriedly made his way to my position and calls Effy out. Effy hurriedly grabs my arm gently and we go to the backup whilst she ordered Panda to get her car at the back of the shop. I'm so not gonna like her next idea of place. I haven't said hi to Naomi before storming our way at the back. I was nearly losing myself because I cannot breathe properly. My hands are nearly bluish. Shit! I still have this tet spell? It's for fucking babies, bloody hell!

"This is more than enough, Ems. I'm gonna call Katie and I'll drive you to the hospital." I can see a tear drop falling freely from her eyes. She's shaking. "Please stay conscious okay? Please." I nodded at her. I'm nearly passing out but I'll fight this half-life. I tried to calm myself and make a normal rhythm of my breath. This is actually normal to persons who have this condition like mine. Being a little bit smurf.

"Effy, here's the key."

_Naomi _

"Is she okay?" I ask JJ who plastered a wide grin on his face. He is actually worried and I can see it all over his face. I sometimes wonder if what the hell is wrong in this café why they can still paste a smile on their faces whilst their co-worker is kinda sick. "She looks pale."

"Emily will be okay. She is a strong a person. She is a bit tired because she wanted to work her arse off so badly for this café shop." JJ is a bit of a private person or just hiding something about Emily. "Effy is with her. We know that she will be okay."

"Okay. I'm just kinda curious about her state because the other day, she look so… alarming." I didn't mean to show any care or affection for Emily but she is unusual. Really. Okay, I met her just two days ago, have 2 informal conversations with her but there is really something about her that drags my attention. I don't know why or what. Okay, I admit she's the reason why I keep on coming back here but can I add the frappe for the reasons? "Is she sick of something?"

JJ gave me a tight smile. He didn't answer me as well. "Emily will be here tomorrow. Don't worry Naomi, you'll see her around." What the fuck? I didn't ask him if Emily will be here tomorrow. My god, seriously, people in this café are fucking weird. "You like her?" I think I choke myself at my frappe. Where did that question come from? Holy shit, what's wrong with them? Am I not allowed to ask normal questions?

"Wha-at?" I ask him. "I'm just wondering what's wrong with her. That's all." Yeah, really that's all I'm asking. JJ smiles at me. "I think she likes you."

**I am happy for the visits and views. ;))))))))))) any comments?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the errors. Thank you by the way for reading. It means a lot to me. ;))))))))))))))**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Naomi _

It's been a week since the last time I saw Emily in this café. Every day I am here but I haven't seen Effy as well. From the last time I saw her I was actually expecting her to be around the next morning since JJ told me that she will be okay but even JJ or Panda is not answering me directly about Emily's condition and they keep on having glances at me and looked each other as if they wanted to tell me something. What's going on here? Effy and Emily aren't around. There's a reliever to help JJ and Panda around the shop since Emily and Effy are missing in action, well, for me. His name was Thomas. He's somewhere from Africa I think. Well, that's the thing I only remember after we had a short talk earlier at the counter.

I am seriously searching for an answer if where the hell is Emily. Okay, I know I have a bad temper and love to bitch around if I am not in the mood and I know I only seen her thrice but is it really an issue on wanting spending a bit of my time with her? I just wanna know more about her. Emily's friends are no help at all. They are fucking hiding something from me. Oh my shit, too much thinking yeah? I let out a sigh of release which is building tension inside of my lungs. Maybe I should try to visit tomorrow.

"Hey bitches." I saw Emily storm her way to the counter. I am kinda confused but since when Emily have a lisp when pronouncing a word with 's'? I smiled at her but in return she curled her eyebrow and glares at me. Seriously, what's wrong with this place? As far as I could remember, I didn't do anything to make her face me like that. Wait. Did she dye her hair to make it more likely Effy's hair too? Red looks good on her.

"Hey Emily. How are you? Are you okay now?" I manage to ask her since it's been a week and I haven't heard anything from her. She looks at me. "Who the fuck are you?" I was surprised to what she just said. Did Emily suffer amnesia that's why she's a bit obnoxious now?

"Naomi, she is not Emily." JJ drew my attention to him. "She's Emily's twin sister, Katie." Thank you J for clearing confusing things to me. Okay this girl isn't Emily. Thank fuck! "She's here to get some of Emily's things."

"Is she not going back here?" I ask directly. I look at them. Panda doesn't know what to say and JJ is fidgeting on his apron's hem.

"Are you Emily's girlfriend?" My eyebrows gathered at the center of my forehead because these guys are really straight to the point persons. "Answer me yes and I will fucking rip your face off of your fucking head." That's a good threat by the way.

"Katie, she's Naomi. She is actually one of our regular customers here in the café. She's a friend of Emily. Whizzer!" Panda made my own introduction to Emily's twin sister with all smiles. Katie nods at her for acknowledgement. "Is Emily okay?" I handle to ask Katie because really, I am worried of her. Just a bit. What's with this girl? I just need a yes or no answer. She needs not to stare at me from head to toe. "She's at home. Effy is with her so yes, she is _now _okay." She grabs Emily's things. She won't stay any longer in this shop I'm sure, but before she make her way out, she motion her way to mine with a serious look. "Stay away from her. I'm telling you, you will not make any good to her. You're going to make things worst for her. You don't know me or either of these guys behind me, Naomi." She smirks at me. "And I'll have Effy bitch to deal with you. Don't take this as a negative one because all of these things are for my sister. I'm sure you know Effy." She's about to open the sliding door but I need her to clarify things to me which I don't understand. What the fuck is their problem with me? I am not doing anything yeah? I just couldn't understand why I should stay away from Emily when at the first place we aren't even friends yet.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask confusedly. "Because I am just a regular customer here and I just kinda met her last week." I said sarcastically. I saw her turning her head to my direction. "You didn't do anything." I curled my eyebrows for a specific answer. "But if you keep on sticking around here and see my sister almost fucking every day? That's the time that you will surely do something wrong. Maybe not now but surely you will. She likes you Naomi. And it's _not _good for her. Effy is watching you." after that, she disappeared from my sight. Okay, what was just happened?

_Emily_

"I wanna go back to the café." That's the first thing I've said when I woke up from my bed at home. It's been a week since the last time I saw the shop. My twin went home rushing from New York just to yell at me about my condition and not to mention Effy who is going mental telling me that I should rest and everything. Bloody shit, they're treating me like a baby. They're not helping me. For fuck sake, I was better after the day I suffered from chest pain and hello? That is normal in my condition yeah?

"What the fuck did you just say, you lezza bitch?" Katie cursed me right in front of my fucking face when I just opened my eyes to see if I'm still alive and here she is, being unsympathetic bitch as always. I rolled my eyes. She will never _ever _change. I saw Effy leaning against the wall in my room whilst crossing her arms and looks at me intently. I can see how worried she is, still. Those dark circles around her eyes indicating that she didn't get any proper sleep just to look after me. I'm so fucking lucky to have a friend like her. I smile at her intently. "You twat! I was so fucking worried about you passing out because Emily we know that it could be the fucking dead end of everything. You stupid lezza, can you please spare me from this huh? You'll stay here or I'm going to shut your fucking shop." It was strong and deafening. She's worried about me, yeah, pretty obvious because she's so cruel.

"The fuck K! Don't yell, okay? I can hear you." Seriously, my sister is a cunt. She can strain my vital organ million times because she cannot just shut up and calm down. "For once, please.. can you speak peacefully?" I'm having a shallow breathing because I need to use my strength to speak a little bit louder closer to shouting just to get her attention that yelling at me will not help me getting better. "I just wanna see my friends. And don't you fucking dare shutting _my café_ down. I'm gonna kill you and will enjoy it, I swear!" yes, my café. Café de Bristol is under my name. I'm the owner. I just wanna work there as a normal café server. Normally, people think that the owner is Effy or it was owned by a group of friends that can be us but no, I owned it, alone. I'm so proud of it but I just don't want someone to know that it is mine. Effy, JJ and Panda are all my trusted friends. I didn't went down from being rich to an average person because my parents disowned me or wanted me to suffer, no. I wanted to live just like normal people do. I have everything that I wanted. James, Katie and I were lucky enough to be born with golden spoon in our mouth because our parents worked hard just to give us a better life. Normally, when I like someone or try to date them, they will accept it but once they knew that I have an upper class status in life, they will slowly walk away from me because they are afraid of what will happen to their family's fortune or to their future if they will continue dating a Fitch. My family is very influential. That is both a good and a bad thing.

"You fucking wanna see your friends or you wanna see that blonde girl?" Katie glared at me. Effy is just taking a nap at the bedside. Poor Ef, she looks so tired. I cannot imagine her still sleeping with all these flaming words and discussion between me and my dearest twin sister. "Emily, you've been stalking her for almost 8 years. That long! What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you a psycho?" I was surprised to that confrontation. It is true. True that I've been studying Naomi's life for 8 years but not that I am a psycho who is fixated about her. But… if I am not obsess, what am I? Now, that's really hard to explain. "You didn't have any problem from us when you came out gay as a window. But this stalking thing is not quite cool babes. You've been suffering from a…"

"Shut up." That's all I can answer to all the things she just revealed. I know it was wrong to be a shadow to Naomi's life but I just want her to notice me. It's been ages but she didn't even bother glancing at my direction. All my hopes were answered when I decided to have my own café. Yes, the idea of me loving the coffee, learning the blend and putting the business up was all because of Naomi. From 8 years reading all the reports and every single thing about her from my private investigator, I learned that she loves coffee more than anything else. So, what I did? I studied how to make good coffee blends. Not that I went to be a Barista but whilst I was in uni, I practiced at home and the one who gets to taste it was my family and Effy. I can somehow take some sips but no, I cannot have more coffees even if I wanted to. I went down from my lifestyle and learned to live like an average one because Naomi doesn't want to get involve with people who are in upper class society which unfortunately, I belong. She thought that all the people in my society are hypocrite, insincere, bitches and a lot more. "She keeps on asking JJ and Panda about me. I just wanna see her K." sadness came all over me but I need to control it because everything will be gone if I let the emotion controls me. Katie was right; it will be the dead end.

"She will hate you if she found out about your plans."I nodded. I know that she is very much correct. "She's worried about you." Katie stands up to make her way out of my room. "She likes you, Em." And that was a smile for me.

**Waiting for some verdict. ;))))))))) thank you for reading. I really appreciate it. sorry for the errors. Peace. ;)))))))))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Well, I really appreciate the views. Thank you. ;))))))))))))))) sorry for the errors. I will try to make it better. ;))**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Flashbacks_

I saw this middle age blonde woman entered our family's building premises with a girl who really looks like her. She has peroxide hair, a good height and a pair of gorgeous ocean blue eyes. She is incredibly fucking stunning. Okay, I am staring but just don't mention that I am drooling because this one is hell beautiful. Does she have Greek blood on her veins? She's the most appropriate example of Greek descendant. As I look at them, I bet the older blonde is working for my parents because she showed her company ID in the receptionist. I was just wandering around wearing a non-zip jacket and hiding my façade under my hoodie with both hands inside of my front pocket since my twin sister decided to go home first and here I am, spotted an interesting girl with I think the same age like mine. I just turned 15, well; we just turned 15 because Katie loves to be mentioned always. We celebrated our birthday in one of my family's hotel but kinda don't like the idea of having a big as in big celebration with lots of people. Seriously, I don't like social gatherings. It is a big headache for me. All along I thought we will have a simple dinner just for the Fitch family. Yeah, it was really a dinner, a big dinner party with all famous and influential businessmen in town and they weren't Fitches at all. To have this celebration fits my approval; I suggested having the party on a masquerade event so I can still be unknown to others. I sometimes hate my parents for being so sociable and well-known. It was our birthday so supposed to be we get to decide what we want and my dearest sister actually put the fucking idea of celebrating it with prestigious people in my parents fucking heads. Tremendous.

"You stay in the lounge love, I'll be right back." I overheard the older blonde speaking to her daughter. Well, I am not sure if she is her daughter but try to look at them, it's like they are in front of a mirror. "I just need to talk to Mrs. Fitch." My ever famous mother. She's actually a bit cruel to other people reason why most of her employees hate her. I cannot blame them; she's acting like a bitch to them reasons why sometimes I hate to be labeled as Fitch and being in this stupid class in the society because of my mother. She started as nothing so she should act grateful to all the people who are under her because she started like them. She hated her life before because she was born with nothing to eat and she promised to herself that one day she will be a billionaire. Okay, she is now. But that is not a reason to look down on people who were not lucky as she is. Just don't try to mess with her or any of the Fitches because if you wake up the other day, you will be in the slum living your life and loses every fortune you have. Mess to anyone or everyone, just don't mess with us. It's very dangerous and you may call it as the worst nightmare of your life if you encountered an angry Fitch. That's a good introduction for my family by the way.

I saw her making her way at the lounge. What I did is, I walked over to the receptionist and ask the logbook. I understand the she is doing her job of keeping the records privately. "I am sorry but do I know you? We are not providing information to anyone." She told me. I smiled at her. I leaned closer to reach her left ear. You left me with no choice, miss receptionist. "If you will not give that fucking logbook to me, you have an hour to grab your things in your locker because now, right at this moment, I will call my mum to fire you." I was young. You know I could do and say stupid things. I'm essentially doing this because I have no other means to get her fucking name if I will not look into the logbook. All visitors should put their names regardless of what age they are. "I'm sorry. You're one of the twins?" I can see fear on her face. I'm sorry miss receptionist. I was asking nicely but you wouldn't give it to me so yeah, we can settle this one now.

"I need it." I extended my arm to get the logbook. I am waiting for her to hand me the record but I think she lost her senses because sweat is now forming on her temples. "Don't be so fucking dramatic miss. I will not call my mum." I smirk at her. "Don't tell anyone I'm here or what do I look like because I swear, you will see hell in the worst way. Okay? And if I read something on the newspaper tomorrow even if it is a single hint about me or my sister, just go and hide because meeting and seeing us will make you regret." That's how Fitches family name started to be so dangerous. She landed the record on my straining hand. "Thank you."

I saw a name Gina Campbell. I guess that was the older blonde and next is… Naomi Campbell. What a nice name for a gorgeous blonde like her. I grabbed my phone and dialed someone's number. I heard the familiar voice on the other line. "I need you to get me the record and files of Naomi Campbell. "He scoffs over the line as if he is hearing a joke from me. "Not the model one. I think she is around my age. Just try looking into the record with that name and age like mine, okay?" I heard him saying yes. "Thank you so much, J. You're the best." That's the time I have JJ to get me a private investigator. Every day, I'm seeing her in the lobby of the building where I spend most of my spare time from school. I think she waits for her mum so that they can go home together after office hours. Her mum is my mum's secretary but I never met her since me and my twin sister seldom visits our mother in her office. I actually tried getting her attention, Naomi, by sitting beside her but to my dismay; she just keeps on pinning her eyes to her classic book. I almost expose my whole self to her but yeah, she keeps on ignoring me. She will glance at my direction but after that it's like I do not exist anymore. I'm so hopeless. You know, I really like her. I actually believe now in love at stupid first sight. Cheeky.

"Emily what the fuck are you doing for almost a month trying to stalk some stupid poor girl?!" I heard Katie degrading Naomi in front of my face. That is not so cool to hear. "You fucking contacted JJ just to find an investigator to ruin someone's life? What's wrong with you bitch?" the whole fucking house can hear her shouting at me. She keeps on walking back and forth and here I am just so calm sitting in our settee flicking channels on telly. "Oh fucking hell, you're so head over heels to this blonde." She taps her forehead like as if she was so disappointed. I'm still not saying a word to her to defend my actions. "Can you please try to date someone within our level?" Okay, that's enough. Degrading other person in front of me is a big NO.

"The fuck K?!" I'm so irritated. "Since when did I mind someone's status? So what if she is in a lower class?" I hissed at her. How can they look down to someone who's not so lucky like us? "I like her!"

"Not everything you wanted in life is always available!" I think she forgets that I'm having a not so cool condition to shout at me like that and stress me to death. "She will not do any good for you! She's in love with someone else. You are so pointless bitch. You're just making things worse for you!" I snapped at her stinging words. Yes, Naomi is taken by somebody else. I surely know that. I just love to force myself to end my life immediately by hurting my heart so badly. Have you ever like someone that you think you really need to be with that person because if not you cannot move on? Impossible yeah? I think not because that's what I am to Naomi. "We're going to the States this weekend." Where did it come from? I didn't know that I'm leaving Bristol sooner. "You need to see your specialist." It's all about fucking me again. "We need to be sure if you need an operation to fully recover." I look at her. I know she loves me even she's bitching on me most of the time. "Please forget about Naomi Campbell sis. She will never be yours." Okay, I will fucking leave for US because those words hit me with reality. And that pains me… to death.

**I kinda made the flashback boring. I really wanted to make it as detailed as possible but I think for now, this is the best I can do. I promise I will do everything to make it better. Sorry guys to disappoint you. Thank you so much for viewing my story. I may have no reviews at least I know you try to read this and that is really a big thing for me. The number of visit is really flattering. Please feel free to give any feedback. Thank youuuuuuu. ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))**


End file.
